The Truth
by stormsomemore
Summary: When Keigo makes a comment that Ichigo finds offensive to Orihime, the truth comes out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was just another average, boring day at Karakura High School. Ichigo was enduring lunch on the rooftop with his rather annoying and loud friends. He listened to Keigo's usual antics about how many girls wanted to "get with him". Ichigo let Keigo's ramblings fade into the background of his mind as he noticed a new group enter the rooftop, Ryo, Michiru, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Orihime.<p>

"Ryo is looking so fine today!" Keigo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Michiru looks nice today as well," Mizuiro oddly observed. Usually he didn't take to girls their age; he preferred older women. But again Ichigo ignored them.

The strawberry head thought to himself, _'Those idiots, can't they learn to control their hormones?'_

"— and Orihime is hot!" Keigo shouted. At this Ichigo stopped what he was doing. Dropping his sandwich, everyone turned to him. Ichigo didn't know why this bothered him, but it did. He could feel heat flooding to his head as his anger grew more and more due to one simple comment. It wasn't like he hadn't heard them talk about her this way before. But he just couldn't take this anymore. She was on a completely other level than any other human being. That's why he couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth:

"Orihime is hot? Orihime is _hot_? You have the all the adjectives in the world to describe Orihime, and you settle for 'hot'? You've completely understated just what she is. Orihime is far beyond beautiful. Orihime is enamoring, enrapturing, captivating, ravishing, lovely, incredible, overwhelming, adorable, alluring, enticing, and radiant. She's a stunner—she takes the breath away from everyone she meets. Her eyes constantly shine with joy, even in the darkest midst of pain and sadness. She's a supernova that I can barely handle, that I don't deserve at all, but I can tell you that you'd never even stand a chance. She has a mind that can tear yours to shreds, considering the one word you used to describe her with is 'hot'. Don't ever degrade Orihime that way again, or I'll shove my foot down your throat."

Ichigo stood up, not making eye contact with anyone on the rooftop, but he was sure they were all staring at him as he angrily sped away to the stairs, his loud footsteps being the only noise that could be heard through the stunned bystanders after his outburst. His eyes managed to meet one pair of large, confused gray orbs. Her cheeks were blush red and eyes brimming with tears.

'_Oh great, now I just embarrassed her. She'll probably never talk to me again.' _He chided himself as he exited the rooftop, face burning as bright as his hair at the scene he had caused. He slammed the door to the roof, ignoring Keigo's sobs and the shocked whispers of his classmates as he made his way down the stairs.

He had just embarrassed himself and probably Orihime too. But oddly, he didn't regret it. He thought proudly, '_because it was the truth_.'

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, it's extremely short and incredibly dull but I tried my best and I really hoped you enjoyed it! I've been such a nervous wreck about publishing anything on here, just because there are so many fantastic authors that who I've admired for so long! Anyway please review (and be nice, although constructive criticism is welcome). And I got the idea for Ichigo's rant from a tumblr post I saw from johnnyis. He was talking about his girlfriend so of course I had to make some revisions to make it my own ichihime goodness :) Thanks for reading!

P.S. If anyone likes this, I have an idea for a sequel to this, so just let me know in the reviews. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime sat on the rooftop, mouth gaping, cheeks tinted pink, and tears welling in her eyes. She had heard everything Ichigo had said; the whole _school_ had heard him. The rooftop's attention had gone to her. She was stunned by his outburst to say the least. In every situation, he always stood up for her and protected her. That was one of the reasons her heart skipped a beat whenever she was around him. She only wished she could do something for him, just once, to show him how much she cared.

"Orihime," Tatsuki nudged her, "Go get him."

Orihime shot up from her spot, leaving the rest of her lunch behind as she ran through the crowd of students gathering around them. Rushing through unwillingly letting a few tears fall on the way. As she slammed the door, a wave of relief hit her. The auburn haired girl leaned against the door, trying to collect her thoughts.

What would she say to Ichigo? She should probably apologize. It was all her fault that Ichigo's reputation had been ruined. He shouldn't have to embarrass himself for her. After collecting her thoughts and wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes, she made her way down the stairs until she approached the place she suspected he would be.

She spotted him leaning against the hallway wall with his eyes closed. As the healer approached him she called out a shy "Kurosaki-kun."

"Oi, Inoue," He responded, opening his eyes and raising his head to her approaching figure. Orihime walked up to him. They made eye contact for only a split second before looking away out of embarrassment. With bright red cheeks, the teens stood there as an awkward silence filled the air, neither knowing just what to say.

"I'm sorry!" They both stuttered at the same moment, staring to each others' eyes as their faces flamed from the uncomfortable situation.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Ichigo questioned, surprise being the most prominent emotion on his face.

Orihime looked down to her now fidgeting hands, her eyes full of the shame she felt. "Well, you shouldn't have to do that for me. I'm sorry. You had to ruin your reputation and embarrass yourself because of me." Traitorous tears filled her eyes, and it took all of her willpower not to let them spill over.

Ichigo scoffed; never in a million years would he have thought she could blame this on herself. But leave it to Orihime to feel guilty for something she had absolutely no control over. The girl was too selfless for her own good.

"Inoue," he said, grabbing the hands she had been wringing since the beginning of the conversation. This got her attention, as the auburn haired beauty looked up to Ichigo with those big gray eyes and sniffled, holding back tears, "don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I meant everything I said and I would repeat it again and again to anyone who offends you. I don't regret anything I said because I meant every word of it. You deserve to be treated with the upmost respect by everyone on this planet, and I'm going to make sure that happens. Now, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, and if you never want to talk to me again I understand, but I'm not sorry for telling the truth."

Orihime sniffled, seconds passed, heartbeats passed, breaths passed. Neither speaking as she took in what the tangerine head had said. Ichigo released her hands, looking away as he was sure she'd taken him up on that offer of never speaking to him again.

"Thank you Ichigo!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest as she felt the tears she'd been holding in begin to fall. At first Ichigo stiffened at the unexpected contact before relaxing into the hug of the gentle healer. They stood there for moments before she pulled away to look up at him and wipe the tears from her face.

He gave her one of his rare smiles and she flashed a blinding one back. There was his good old Orihime. "C'mon, let's go before everyone starts to worry even more." He joked, stepping forward to begin their trek back to the cafeteria.

Orihime halted his movement as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo held his breath as he saw her face inching forward. His eyes at half-mast as she leaned forward, placing one small peck on his cheek. Their cheeks were the colors of their hair when she pulled away. "Thanks again," she whispered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, sincerity shining in the gray eyes of her own.

Ichigo nodded before stepping forward again, trying to ignore how soft her lips had felt on his cheek, knowing that he wouldn't live it down if he went back to the rooftop blushing like a schoolgirl.

The two teens walked back to join their friends, ignoring their jokes and taunts, neither knowing what this meant for their relationship or what the future held. But both could agree that it could only get better, because the truth will set you free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I finally uploaded the second chapter. It would have been up earlier but last weekend was Hunger Games weekend! Finally! Anyway sorry for the tease with just the peck on the cheek but it seemed more natural and in character for them. And yay for cheesy endings :P Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! All your reviews make me smile :)


End file.
